All Mine
by Killer Hippie
Summary: "Tethered and tied, there's nowhere to hide from me..."


"All Mine" belongs to Portishead.  Slayers belong to a million different people that aren't me.  I never bothered to really edit this fic, so if it makes no sense… then pity on you, poor reader. =]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**All the stars may shine bright  
All the clouds may be white**  
  


She's dreaming of him again.  I can tell because her smiles are too easy to be innocent and her murmurs too salacious for light fantasies.  She has been cheating on me in her dreams for a few days now…  I should know.  I've watched her sleep almost every night since we met.

What?  I'm allowed; she is mine after all.

Mine.  And she doesn't know it.  There's a fun thought.

But when you smile 

Hm?  Oh, excuse my distraction, but the gentle rustling of cotton tells me that her dreams are growing restless.  Oh my.  Is that a bare thigh mine eyes see peaking from under the covers?  I want nothing more than to touch the skin honored to cover her fit muscles.  But patience is my one virtue, so tonight I shall once again content myself by playing with her long, long hair.  She's a heavy sleeper this one.

…I hate knowing that she's dreaming of him.  Him doing things that only I have the right to do.  Control.  Control… This little charade gets more difficult each time.  Every night I have to hold off my less gentlemanly nature by envisioning the future.   I've promised myself that the future will come softly.  The cruelest of creatures are the most tender.  But sometimes I cannot help but feel that I have waited too long to posses this woman-

No.

Anticipation is surely as beautiful as the action shall be.

Mine… 

**Oh, how I feel so good  
That I can hardly wait**  
  


Her hair is her most recognizable feature.  Few posses her coloring… rarely is human hair ever so vibrant and lively without the aid of otherworldly magic or power.  Rarer still is the blood-like coloring of her matching eyes.  Crimson oozes from her very being- her hair, her eyes, and her power.

 It's a sign I tell you.  She was born for the darkness.  She has sworn herself to darkness.  She has, knowingly or not, become a very part of the black magic she so carelessly throws about.  Lina Inverse has sold her soul, body, magic, and mind.  She sold herself to the mazoku race from the moment she first uttered the words to the Dragon Slave.  And she didn't stop there!  Oh no, curious human she is, little Lina decided to pledge herself to Chaos itself.  I don't really think she understands the consequences of her actions. Someday somebody is going to come and collect her dues; her.

**To hold you  
Enfold you**  
**Never enough  
Render your heart to me**

Will the nearest representative of the dark forces in the world please raise their hand?

Ah.  I guess that would be me.  Goody.

…Her hair smells wonderful too.  What a pretty little package she is.

**All mine...  
You have to be  
  
**

Lina-dear, I promise that I can erase all of your dreams of him.  I will make you ashamed that you ever dreamed of anyone but me.  You will know nothing but my power and myself.  

**From that cloud, number nine  
Danger starts the sharp incline  
  
**

But to posses you completely, will you loose that enduring spirit of yours?  I don't want you to be just a pretty little toy.  However, you honestly seem to believe that you are free.  How sadly, sadly mistaken you are.  
 

…  The gloves are coming off _now_.

Lina has _such_ lovely hair.

**And such sad regrets**

Very soft.

**Oh, as those starry skies  
  
**

Intoxicating, really.

**As they swiftly fall**

Mmm.  
  
****

**Make no mistake  
You shan't escape**  
  


You're trapped now.  And still you do not realize it.  You do not see the strings wrapped around your limbs, my lovely puppet.  They are the talismans you wear.  They are the power you expel.  They are your actions, they are your reactions- your greed, your violence, your pride.  If you would care to look, to follow the path, you would find they end in my hand.

  
I would say that the threads that bind you are red.  Crimson as the blood that flows, fiery as the tresses I hold presently. 

**Tethered and tied  
There's nowhere to hide from me  
  
**

You said it yourself didn't you?  I am free to use you in any way I choose.

Damn strait.

The talismans are just the first of your chains.

  
**All mine....  
You have to be  
  
**

Oops.  Did I wake you?  Sorry, must have pulled too sharply on your hair.  Well it is your fault.  Stop dreaming of that idiot, damn you!  Never, ever make a monster jealous.  We don't deal well with jealousy.

What?

Get out?

Hmm… no.  Not this time.

  
**Don't resist  
We shall exist  
Until the day I die  
  
**

This should be no secret to you.

You've belonged to my kind for years.  Deep down, you've always known this.

Such a smart little human!

Feisty one at that.  If I were mortal I do believe I'd be bleeding.

But I'm not, am I?  

You never were a match for me, you know.

**Until the day I die**

  
  


Frail little human with her frail little heartbeat.  How quick it is!  How insistent.  

Let's see how fast a young girl's fear can turn into longing shall we?

Dream, little Lina.  Because I'll never let you wake up again.

**All mine...  
You have to be**


End file.
